My WoW StoryTrue title still in the works
by DarkspearsFTW
Summary: The first part of a Story with many characters and ever-exciting plot line. I first larped this story with my brother and i'm MUCH farther in the story with that. I always come up with new ideas, so dont be afraid to ask a few questions.


**Zath'jins tale, part 1**

The sun was setting on what was going to seem like a normal day in Durotar. Warchief of the Horde, Thrall, was training his apprentice just outside Orgrimmar. The apprentice was a Troll around his late 30's, light purple skin, Yellow braids and green war-paint. The armor that he sported was that of a Farseer of the Earthen Ring, And his weapon of choice, whether he was training with Thrall or not, was a kanabo like club. The trolls name was Zath'jin, The son of Thrall's Good friend and leader of the Darkspear Tribe, Vol'jin. Thrall had actually been training Zath'jin for at least 3 years now.

"Ya Seem to be gettin' pretty tired, Thrall. Ya sure ya not wanna be headin' in for da night?" Zath'jin asks with a slight sneer on his face.

"No. I still can teach you a thing or two before we go in" Thrall said, trying to speak loud than the lightning and sounds of maces colliding.

"Hm" "Dat be what ya say every day"

"Repetition is always good for better teaching"

And so within the last several minutes, as they always do, Thrall and Zath'jin Spared with each other, 2 powerful Farseer powers clashing as the do every other.

"Alright" Thrall said, panting heavily, "That should be a good conclusion to today's sparing"

"Ya, it be gettin' late" "I Should be getting' home to da wife" "I'll probably be skinned alive if I get home late again" Zath'jin said jokingly "I guess we sorta got lost in all dat power"

"Indeed" "The elements seem to have been very generous as of late" Thrall said "It some how worries me"

"Well look at dis way, at least ya don't have a wife yellin' at ya. And ya can get plenty of rest"

Thrall remained silent as they walked through The Drag. Zath'jin know why he did so, maybe he can't sense any major elemental disturbances like Thrall can. But if there was one, wouldn't Thrall have told him about it? He shrugged it the feeling off.

"Well once again, it was a good day of training, on both of our parts. And so, Zath'jin, I bit you a good nigh-" Thrall was cut off by a messenger.

"Warchief Thrall! I have an urgent message from High Shaman Muln Earthfuy!"

"What!" "Give it here." Thrall took the parchment "Hm. At ease boy"

Thrall starts to look over the paper and after a few minutes he slowly lowered the paper. He had a shocked look on his face. But I wasn't because of what the paper said.

"What is it Thrall? You be sensein' sometin'?" Zath'jin asked urgently

"Yes. A grave shift in the Elemental balance of power has been made. Most of the world should be feeling it in a few seconds"

"What do ya mean by dat?" Zath'jin asked.

His question arrived too late. Suddenly the sky started to darken and the ground shaking. Citizens started panicking and screaming for their live. The Twilight Doomsayers started to dance and rejoice as they saw The Dragon Aspect of Death loom over the city.

"What be happenin'?" Zath'jin asked as many wooden beams started collapsing.

"The Dragon Aspect, Deathwing the Destroyer has broken out of his prison in Deepholm."

"Deepholm?" "What dat be?"

"The Elemental plane of Earth" Thrall replied.

"Warchief Thrall!" A Horde scout called out toward them. "Reports of Destruction and chaos throughout many horde outposts have been confirmed. The Entire Barrens have been split in 2, and according to some goblin merchants there has been much destruction in Alliance land as well"

"Zath'jin!" A distant voice called out. It was Vol'jin "Zath'jin, Der's flooding in Durotar, We gotta check on da Village.!"

"And me Brada, Koron." Zath'jin replied as they started run out toward the city, trying to avoid the falling beams and stone as best as could.

They out of the city fine, Then, because of the urgency of the situation, they mounted. Vol'jin on his Raptor, Zath'jin on his Spirit Wolf.

The Rush toward the village and as they did they saw the rest of the calamity that was going on around them.

When they got to the village to see destruction on every corner and a strange energy imbuing the area, the shore line increased, meaning that most of the Darkspears there were underwater. Both troll dived in, searching through the water. Vol'jin got many of his people than his son, as he was desperately looking for his wife and son. He soon spotted both of them, picked them up, Swimming to the surface with one on each shoulder. The Disaster that we would later call "The Cataclysm" was calming down at that point, thus the medics arrived soon after. Zath'jins Brother, Koron, was not found

But not all was tragic for the Darkspear Tribe. The Lowering tide and increased water in the Chasms of Durotar made the Echo Isles Twice as large, revealing an entire Archipelago, Which would later be named the Sen'Jari Isles.

But the Story is far from over, my listener. Zath'jins Tale is just a Small portion of this epic tale. How does the go? Well you'll have to keep listening for another time to find out.


End file.
